


Готэм, я люблю тебя

by mzu_2



Category: Dark Knight (2008), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джокер в Аркхэме, до Долгой зимы еще полно времени, жители Готэма живут обычной жизнью. Оригинальные персонажи, Брюс Уэйн aka Бэтмен implied. Очень легкий кроссовер с Iron Man I, II - на уровне упоминания. Дэн Канто – сквозной оригинальный персонаж из гиков «Water cooler conversations» и АУшки Ариенн «Тьма перед рассветом».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Готэм, я люблю тебя

Джесс еще раз просмотрела свою презентацию, проверяя, не слетело ли форматирование графиков и формул, и щелкнула по кнопке «Отправить». Она успела пройтись по кабинету, с наслаждением распрямляя спину и массируя виски. Потом вышла за кофе и вернулась как раз к тому моменту, как зазвонил телефон.  
Это был Фабрицио, глава их актуарной группы. Джес долго привыкала к его итальянскому английскому. Сейчас в его голосе веселье мешалось с недоверием:  
— Ты предлагаешь вынести Бэтмена в отдельный тариф? Джесс, ты всерьез хочешь предложить клиентам страхование от последствий действий вашего местного вижилант?  
Фабрицио прожил в Готэме почти пятнадцать лет, но до сих пор отказывался считать этот «крейзи сити» своим.  
— Это нужно в первую очередь нам. После подрыва монорельса "Gotham City Insurance Group" спасло только то, что восстановлением занялась Wayne Enterprises. Но мы же не можем зависеть от прихотей миллиардеров, пусть даже это Брюс Уэйн. Особенно, если это Брюс Уэйн, - подумав секунду, уточнила она.  
— Так по "Gotham Insurance" суд подтвердил случай побочного ущерба из-за действий третьих лиц.  
— Я консультировалась с юридическим отделом. Они говорят, если мы уточним условия контрактов, юридически мы будем защищены.  
— Юридически-шмуридически, - проворчал шеф. – Твои выкладки я видел, но ты мне скажи по-честному, ты сама-то веришь, что мы потери сможем корректно спрогнозировать?  
— По идее, нет, - искренне сказала Джесс. – Но тарифы повышать нужно. Знаешь, я из Чикаго. У нас четыре страховых обанкротились после того, как Тони Старк разнес экспоцентр. Сначала эти беспорядки в Аркхэме, потом Джокер, теперь полиция разыскивает самого Бэтмена…  
Фабрицио несколько десятков секунд молчал, Джесс слышала только щелчки мышки.  
— Ладно, - сказал, наконец, он. – Завтра в девять я встречаюсь с Кроуфордом, заходи, заодно обсудим. Как дела с "Wayne Enterprises"?  
— Экспертное заключение у тебя в почте. Посмотри, но я не вижу в условиях договора ничего крамольного. Средняя группа риска выглядит обоснованной...  
После разговора с Фабрицио она постояла у окна, а потом набрала номер Дерека.  
— Хочешь кофе? – спросила его Джесс вместо приветствия.  
— Конечно, - отозвался тот мгновенно. – Я позвоню Дэну?  
Она вышла в начинающийся вечер, на восстановленном монорельсе добралась от небоскреба AIG до центра. Здесь снова бродили туристы, почти полностью исчезнувшие во время ада, устроенного Джокером. Витрины дорогих магазинов уже обещали декабрьские распродажи.  
На тротуаре впереди уличный торговец – неопрятный пожилой афроамериканец – приставал к прохожим, пытаясь всучить им свой товар: дешевые футболки с надписями «Я люблю Готэм», зажигалки с флагами США, кукол-марионеток, еще какую-то дрянь. Уже обойдя его, Джесс услышала новый вопль:  
— Купи двух Джокеров, получи Бэтмена в подарок!  
Безумный механический смех куклы словно ударил ей в спину. Джес зябко передернула плечами.  
Но в теплом Старбаксе она согрелась почти сразу. Дерек поднялся из-за столика ей навстречу:  
— Привет. Дэн не смог, у него ночью какие-то очередные эксперименты.  
— Мне иногда становится жутко, как представлю, что у них там в лабораториях может быть, - рассмеялась она в ответ.  
Взяв себе горячий сладкий латте, она блаженно откинулась на спинку дивана, глядя на Дерека в пол-оборота:  
— Как дела в университете? А то мы опять полмесяца не виделись…  
— Я дописал статью, - ответил он, откладывая свой пирог, так и не надкусив. – По-моему, когда мы встречались в последний раз, я тебе про нее не говорил…  
Про свои исследования в Готэмском университете Дерек мог говорить часами.  
Ей было тепло и уютно, и откровенно хорошо.  
Пожалуй, она никогда так остро не ощущала жизнь и не наслаждалась ею, как в эти месяцы, прошедшие после того, как она выбралась с того самого парома.  
— И вот, смотри, зависимость подтверждается даже по статистическим тестам, - Дерек на салфетке набросал два простеньких графика. – Так что как только в городе появляется супергерой типа Старка, или Бэтмена, или Капитана Америки – нагрузка на муниципальный бюджет сразу же значимо возрастает, причем и на коротком, и на среднем горизонтах.  
— А ты не путаешь причину со следствием?  
— В том-то и дело, что я прогонял все тесты на причинность, - невнятно сказал Дерек, дожевывая пирог. – Нет! Зависимость именно такая.  
Джесс поболтала ложечкой в кофе, размешивая оставшийся сахар:  
— И где ты взял данные по потерям?  
— А! Вот это было действительно тяжело, - рассмеялся Дерек. – Я сводил четыре набора данных, одна база вообще была коммерческая. Хорошо, что "Wayne Enterprises" выделили в этом году грант на наши исследования.  
Помолчав, добавил:  
— А ты из вежливости спрашиваешь или тебе нужно будет считать результаты?  
Джесс улыбнулась. Их компания – статистиков, физиков, математиков – сложилась еще в Готэмском университете, но они до сих пор отлично понимали друг друга.  
— Мне нужно будет посчитать одну штуку. Сможешь прислать контакты по этим базам? Хотя для нас было бы намного интереснее купить уже вашу сведенную. Ты поговоришь с супервайзером?  
Дерек копался в своем органайзере, Джесс допивала свой латте.  
Разговор перескочил на грядущую премьеру мюзикла, потом снова вернулся к последним статьям. Они проговорили еще два часа.  
Когда за окном стемнело окончательно, Джесс поднялась:  
— По домам?  
Они возвращались на монорельсе. В Башне "Wayne Enterprises" она перешла на свою ветку.

Сорока этажами выше над ней Дэн пришел на доклад к своему непосредственному начальнику, Люциусу Фоксу. Это был обычный еженедельный отчет: Дэн предпочитал сам рассказывать об основных проблемах, возникающих по рабочим проектах, и найденных командой решениях.  
Тем более что общий язык с Фоксом они нашли практически сразу.  
После работы на "Stark Industries", где основным источником всех форс-мажоров и неприятностей обычно являлся непосредственно гениальный Тони Старк, "Wayne Enterprises" казались Дэну чем-то средним между землей обетованной и небесной твердью. Команда, которую он привел за собой, постепенно срабатывалась, и Дэн искренне надеялся, что через пять лет лучшие выпускники MIT будут соперничать за право работать здесь, а не у Старка.  
В этот раз встреча получилась короткой: по двум текущим проектам все шло по графику, а тупик, в который команда уперлась в экспериментальной части, они с Люциусом просчитали еще две недели назад. Собственно, теперь все решала серия экспериментов, которую они планировали запускать этой ночью.  
Так что беспокоится было не о чем. И тем не менее – Дэн не мог сказать, что Фокс слушал его невнимательно, скорее, у того было просто слишком хорошее настроение. Дэн поймал себя на мысли, что, кажется, еще не видел начальника настолько… развеселенным, пожалуй, было наиболее точным определением.  
Положив на стол Люциусу последнюю папку, перед тем, как ее открыть, он все же решился спросить:  
— Люциус… Простите, если превышаю границы моих полномочий, но все же… Что-то произошло?  
— Рабочий момент, - ответил тот. – Полагаю, ты оценишь. У маркетологов, занимающихся вооружениями, появился новый ведущий консультант. Очень… хмм, основательный молодой человек.  
Дэн с облегчением откинулся на спинку кресла. Ничего не случилось, никаких внезапных изменений постановок, урезаний бюджета – «реактор можно собрать на коленке, я знаю, я собирал» - просто забавная, судя по всему, байка.  
Он успел полюбить байки Фокса.  
— Так вот, этот молодой человек не поленился порыться по нашим внутренним каталогам и отчетам. Между нами говоря, для маркетолога он соображает очень неплохо. Настолько неплохо, что он увидел определенную схожесть наших решений и… Догадаешься?  
Дэн выпрямился, чувствуя, как каменеет спина, и спросил одними губами:  
— Бэтмена?  
Фокс кивнул. Дэн веселье шефа не разделял.  
— О да. Однако, как я уже сказал, он очень неплохо соображает. И он понял, что едва ли решение… как он выразился… о полевых испытаниях, да, так вот, едва ли такое решение было принято без санкции руководства.  
Дэн помотал головой  
— И чего он хочет?  
— Это моя любимая часть истории. Он предложил сделать полноценную маркетинговую компанию, построенную на образе Бэтмена. С учетом последних событий – это будет намеренный скандал и эпатаж, но мальчик утверждает, что для нас сейчас приоритетнее доказать функциональность наших разработок заказчикам, нежели хорошо выглядеть в глазах общественности.  
Дэн всегда знал, что он и его технари мыслили по-иному, чем финансисты. Но в такие моменты пропасть для него особенно ясно видимой – а понять, по какую сторону от нее были нормальные люди, и вовсе не представлялось возможным.  
— Люциус, а что вы ему ответили?  
Лицо Фокса было намеренно невозмутимым, но его глаза смеялись:  
— Что лично мне подобное креативное решение кажется как минимум спорным, но я свяжусь с руководством.  
Дэн – в который раз – не решился спросить.  
Фокс смотрел выжидающе и лукаво, но больше ничего не добавил. После короткого молчания Люциус открыл распечатки – Дэн узнал присланные им с утра расчеты:  
— Ладно, - сказал Фокс. – Рассказывай, что там у твоих гениев получилось по фильтрации паразитных сигналов.

До Долгой зимы Готэма оставалось восемь лет.


End file.
